Party Officer Nominations
The following is a comprehensive list of party officer positions and those interested in taking up the responsibility. These positions are separate from the position of party leader which will be nominated and elected in another process. Ce qui suit est une liste exhaustive des postes d'officiers ouverts et de ceux et celles intéressés à assumer ces responsabilités. Ces postes sont différents du poste de chef du parti, qui fera l'objet d'une nomination et d'une élection distincte. = Election / Élection= Should there be more than one nomination by July 31st, 2009 for a given position, a final discussion will be held on the forums to gauge support for each candidate. If competing candidates have not withdrawn leaving a single nominee for a given position by August 7th, 2009, a mock election for that position will be held to decide the winner. S'il advient qu'en date du 31 juillet 2009, plus d'une personne est intéressée par un poste donné, une discussion sera tenue sur nos forums afin de déterminer le support relatif dont dispose chaque candidat. Si à la suite de ces discussions aucun des candidats ne s'est désisté en date du 7 août 2009, une élection informelle sera tenue afin de retenir une seule candidature. = Officer Characteristics / Profil d'un officier= Officers must be good at organizing, managing, and delegating. You don't necessarily need to be great at developing code to be the CTO (though it helps) but you do need to know how to recruit great developers, setup an environment for them to get things done, establish a task list, and and assign tasks. You don't need a long list of credentials either. If you think you'd be good at managing things, then put your name down. Un officier doit avoir le sens de l'organisation et une bonne capacité à gérer et déléguer. L'officier technique, par exemple, ne doit pas nécéssairement être un codeur talentueux (bien que ça aide!) mais doit savoir comment recruter de bons développeurs, comment leur fournir un environnement qui leur permet de parvenir à leurs fins, comment établir une liste de priorités et la mettre en oeuvre. Bien que l'expérience soit souhaitable, vous n'avez pas besoin d'une longue expérience dans le poste convoîté. Si vous pensez que vous feriez un bon officier, inscrivez vous. = Officer Responsibilites / Responsabilités des officiers= In addition to their specific responsibilities, every officer is responsible for the following: * Delegating tasks to team members * Keeping the wiki up to date with information gathered from forum and email discussions En plus de leurs responsabilités spécifiques, chaque officier est responsable des points suivants : *Déléguer les tâches pertinentes aux membres de leur équipe *Maintenir le wiki à jour en y ajoutant de l'information provenant des forums et de discussions par courriel = Officer Positions / Postes d'officier= Chief Executive Officer (CEO) / Président de l'exécutif General manager of the organization. Responsible for coordinating operations with other officers, delegating tasks to other officers, and holding other officers accountable. Also responsible for dealing with legal issues affecting the organization. Directeur général du parti. Responsable de la coordination des opérations avec les autres officiers, il délègue des tâches aux autres officiers et fait les suivis requis auprès des autres officiers. Il est responsable des questions légales qui affectent l'organisation. Candidates / Candidats *Rob Britton *Andrew Garin Chief Financial Officer (CFO) / Trésorier Manager of the finances team for the organization. Responsibilities include managing a budget, taxes, and donations. Gère les finances du parti. Ses responsabilités comprennent la gestion du budget, des taxes et des dons. Candidates / Candidats *Sam Iskandar Chief Marketing Officer (CMO) / Directeur du marketing Manager of the marketing and public relations team. Responsibilities include managing the brand, creative productions, marketing strategies, and media coverage. S'occupe du marketing et de l'équipe des relations publiques. Ses responsabilités comprennent la gestion de l'image du parti, la création de matériel multimédia, l'établissement d'une stratégie de marketing et la couverture média du parti. Candidates / Candidats *Brad Touesnard Chief Technology Officer (CTO) / Directeur technologique Manager of the technology team. Responsibilities include managing the domain name, web site, forums, source control, and email. S'occupe de la gestion de l'équipe technique. Ses responsabilités comprennent la gestion des noms de domaine, du site web, des sources et des adresses de messagerie électronique du parti. Candidates / Candidats *Nuitari * Jake Daynes